


The Not-So Playboy

by AceMoppet



Series: Stammi Vicino? More like, Stony Victuuri [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Victor as Iron Man, Victor is v gay someone save this man, Yuuri as Captain America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: And that's when Yuuri takes off his cowl and storms over to Victor, brown eyes blazing with determination, body shifting oh-so deliciously underneath the muddy uniform.“Victor,” he says, coming to a stop in front of him.Holy shit, Victor thinks, I'm gay.Or, whoever said Victor Nikiforov, owner of Niki Industries and of Iron Man, is a playboy is goddamn wrong.





	The Not-So Playboy

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through some of my old stuff and saw this little ficlet I'd never posted! Have some Yuuri as Captain America while Victor as Iron Man drools all over him.
> 
> Also, I've decided not to give this a Genderfluid Katsuki Yuuri tag here, as there is no mention of him being genderfluid here. If I ever update this with another drabble, then most likely that tag may change. So yes, in this one, Yuuri is still genderfluid, but I didn't want to advertise falsely for people who are looking through that tag as it is not specifically mentioned in the fic yet.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

And that's when Yuuri takes off his cowl and storms over to Victor, brown eyes blazing with determination, body shifting oh-so deliciously underneath the muddy uniform.

 

“Victor,” he says, coming to a stop in front of him.

 

_ Holy shit,  _ Victor thinks,  _ I'm gay. _

 

“-can’t do things like that!”

 

Victor blinks. It looks like Yuuri was lecturing him about his little stunt earlier, when he wasn't looking ahead of him and had flown into the mud monster itself. But it wasn't his fault! Yuuri had turned to him right that second and smiled at him, thanking him for taking out a mud goblin that'd been about to slather him with mud. And by God, Yuuri had the most precious smile Victor had ever seen in his life. Even with the hideous cowl on, his smile was radiant and blinding to the point where Victor, well, let's just say he was glad he had a mask; no one needed to see the Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist ™ grinning like a dork. But he digresses: really, it wasn't his fault.

 

Somehow, he doesn't think this would fly over well with Yuuri. Yuuri, who's still standing in front of him, waiting for an answer,  and no doubt is wondering why Victor is just standing there, staring at him like a fool. So Victor tries to rein in his laughably humongous crush and smirks like Victor Nikiforov would. It's wobbly and definitely not something he would ever show to the media, but maybe, just maybe, it would fool Yuuri.

 

“I'll keep that in mind for next time, Cap.”

 

Yuuri frowns, and just for one minute, his face goes soft in his confusion. “Victor,” he asks, “Is something wrong?”

 

_ Oh shit. _ Apparently, it didn’t fool Yuuri. Well.  _ Fuck. _

 

“Yeah, just a bit tired. Also, I could really use a sandwich right about now,” Victor answers flippantly. He then attempts to flip his hair, but sadly, his hair is damp and limper than the lettuce they serve at McDonald’s, so it just ends up sticking to his eyelid.  _ Damn. _

 

Yuuri bites his lip, and Victor can see it’s because he’s trying not to laugh. Honestly, it’s a testament to how much of a crush Victor has on Yuuri because  _ goddammit  _ he can’t even get irritated that Yuuri’s laughing at him. How could he, when Yuuri’s looking at him with a look of exasperation that’s just so  _ soft  _ and  _ fond _ and  _ God _ Victor wants to trace his pink cheeks so damn much-

 

“-ke you a sandwich when we get back home.”

 

Victor blinks. “Eh?”

 

Yuuri shakes his head fondly. “Wow you really are out of it, aren’t you?”

 

“Er…”

 

Yuuri smiles. “I said, ‘I’ll make you a sandwich when we get back home’.” But before Victor can proceed to lose his mind over this, Yuuri continues, “On one condition.”

 

Victor licks his lips. “Condition?” 

 

And,  _ oh God,  _ Yuuri gets a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Honestly, Victor’s not sure he can even breathe at this point, which is a shame, because that leads to asphyxiation, which then leads to death, which then leads to never seeing Yuuri's face again. For the sake of seeing Yuuri's face more, Victor must inhale, and so, parting his lips, he takes a brief, nonchalant inhale.

 

(Okay it might have been a gasp but that's ok because no one heard.)

 

Yuuri blinks. “Um, Victor? Are you okay?”

 

_ Fuck _ . “Totally ok!” Victor says, shifting to his right leg. “You were talking about a condition?”

 

Yuuri's eyes snap back to his (okay to where his visor is but close enough sheesh). “Ah right. Well, my condition is that you don't throw yourself in harm’s way in future fights.”

 

So basically, Victor’s going to have to figure out a way to be less gay in Yuuri's presence. Not happening. Aloud he says, “Well, no promises, but I can definitely try.” And then he winks.  _ Nailed it. _

 

Yuuri huffs. “Well then, no promises, but I'll  _ definitely try _ to make you a sandwich,” he says, before throwing in a wink of his own.

 

_ Fuck!  _ Victor screams at the top of his mental lungs. He's so gay and goddammit Yuuri will you allow him one fucking minute to breathe-

 

“So what do you say, Victor?”

 

Victor blinks back to the present, where Yuuri is holding out his hand, supposedly so Victor could shake it. Ah, but that won't do.

 

So Victor takes Yuuri's gloved hand and brushes a kiss to it, dirt and all. He smirks at the strangled noise that comes from Yuuri, and when he looks up, there he is, wide-eyed and flushed and utterly beautiful. 

 

“I eagerly await your attempt,” he purrs. 

 

Yuuri blinks. And then he smiles shyly, but surely. “Okay Victor.”


End file.
